OF PERVERTS AND YAOI FAN CLUBS
by sasunarulove93
Summary: In this story Sai learns about bonding and a lot of other perverted stuff happens!Oh and did i mention Sakura and Karin form a Yaoi fan club?lol! SasuNaru,lime,a lot of pervertedness,Yaoi,ooc!well read and review!


Ok this is my second one shot and in this one Sai learns about bonding and a lot of other crazy pervertedness happens!!

Me:well Sasuke...you will not kill Sai right?

Sasuke:hn...if he crosses the line he is getting a chidori up his ass!!

Me:What do you have to say Sai?  
Sai:I like Naruto's penis.I know its small but its cute and much different then the other penises i saw!!

Sasuke:0o How can a penis be cute or different...dont all of tham look the same?

Sai:Well you see not all the penises are the same...some are fuzzy,some are funny,some are cute,some are well just a pens you get it!!

Me:Sai i think you have offically went penis crazy!!

Sai:Y-You mean i wasnt penis crazy beafore(starts crying)noo that cant be true my parents always told me i was penis crazy!!Pleas tell me i was always penis crazy!!PLEASE!!

Me:(tryes to calm Sai down with fake penises)Here Sai are you feeling better!!

Sai:My preciouse penises(hugs tham tight)'

Sasuke:Ok...this is getting way out of hand...lets begin with the story(hears Sai singing the penis song)oh god lets start beafore i chidori somebody!!

Me:Ok lets start...NOW!!

Warnings:sai pervertedness,makeout sesions,sasunaru,a bit occ,sugiyetsu pervertedness,kakashi pervertedness,some akatsuki pervertedness,a lot of sasuke pervertedness!!BEWARE!!

Disclamer:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!KISHIMOTO DOES!!IF I DID SASUKE WULD MOLEST NARUTO 24/7 SAKURA WULD BE USEFULL AND KAKASHI WULD NOT WEAR A MASK ALSO ITACHI,NARUTO AND SASUKE WULD HAVE A TREESOME CUZ ITS HOT.OH AND DIDERA AND SASORI WULD BE ALIVE AND HAVE HOT SEX!!

Ps:this takes plkace after sasuke killed Itachi buty he doesnt get captured by tobi(aka madara)  
so thay just found tham while karin was healing sasukes wounds ok!!good!!

SAILEARNSABOUTBONDINGANDALOTOFOTHERCRAZYPERVETEDNESS

Team Kakashi(Kakashi,Yamato,Naruto,Sai and Sakura) has finnaly caught up with Sasuke.There thay were stareing at Sasukes body that was on the floor next to Itachis,the rain falling down on thair faces masking thair tears.Karin and Sakura were working togheter to save Sasukes life.10 minutes later sakura said"He's alright just tierd"after she said that she helped Karin up."Thats good...so Naruto did you set up camp with Sugyetsu?" asked Kakashi whil trying to pick Sasukes body of the floor."Yes sensei...can we please get some food now im sooo hungry" Everyone laughed "Hahaha typical Naruto!!Always thinking with your stomech" Kakashi said as he ruffeld Naruto's hair.

30 minutes later everyone was sitting in a circle talking and eating.Karin and Sakura were fighting about who's gonna help Sasuke revive his clan."Well he's obviously gonna pick me!!Im the first girl he showed some emotion to" Sakura said a bit too cocky."As if!!He's gonna pick me cuz im stronger,smarter and prittyer than you!!You cotton candy haired bitch!!" Karin screamed at Sakura."Oh yeah!!" sakura said jumping from her seat."Hell yeah bitch!!"Karin said getting in Sakuras face."Let's fight the winner gets Sasuke!!What do you say!!" Sakura said crossing her arm's."Your on!!" Karin yelled and they both stomped off to the forest to fight.After Sakura and Karin left Sasuke came out of his tent only to see Sugiyetsu molesting Naruto."SUGIYETSU!!WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO NARUTO!!THATS MY DAMN PROPERTY!!wait what's Team Kakashi doing here any way?And where are Sakura and Karin?"."Long time no see Sasuke-kun"Sai said with his fake smile."Whatever.Hn hello Naruto.Did you miss me"Sasuke said licking his lips.Naruto hid behind Juugo and said "NO.Not really you pervert!!"."Sasuke's a perv!!Never knew that!!" Sugiyetsu said getting very amused."So thats why you were always drageing Naruto to your house!!You did it cuz you wanted to fuck him!!Awww thats soo cute!!you were a perv sints you were twelve!!im so proud of you Sasuke!!" Kakashi said a tear falling down his cheek."Naruto we didn't bond in a long time...Lets go to my room and bond for a while" sasuke said clearly very horny and hard."Fine" Naruto said grabing Sasuke's hand and puling him twords thair tent.

_WITH SAKURA AND KARIN SOMEWHERE IN THE WOODS(HEHEHE THOUS TWO DONT EVEN KNOW SASUKE WANTS NARUTO TO HAVE HIS MAN BABIES LOL STUPID WHORES HEHEHEHEHE GO SASUNARU ):_

The two girls talked about how dreamy Sasuke is and all(what did you really think thay were gonna fight!!stupid Sasuke fangirls!!)."oh my god you saw him with out his pants and shirt like omg drool so how hot is his body" Sakura asked Karin as she drooled some more.

"I have picks!!You wanna see tham!! "Hell yeah!!" Sakura practikly screamed.So there thay were drooling over Sasukes pics.Typical fangirling about how hot he is or how hes hair smells like i dont know shampoo or something(ask the fangirls not me lol)."Uhh i also have his diary...wanna read it!!i never had the courage to read it alone so lets read it togheter" Karin said smileing at Sakura, "OK" Sakura said and Karin began reading it out loud.

_September 3,2005_

_Dear Diary:_

_God culd this day get any wors!!First Ino jumps on me,than Sakura annoys me to no end and than my own boyfriend Naru-chan says he is too tierd to have sex with me!!I mean we are 13 for goods sake and i need sex like he needs ramen!!God what id do to pound that hot little ass into the bed!!Oh wait we had sex like 10 hours ago!!No thats like way too long for a person like my self!!All i want is 4 rounds of hot mansex a day!!Is that too much to ask for!!_

_God,me and Naru-chan are dateing sints that tree climbing training!!6 months.Its alredy been that long!!god i must have forgot with all thwe sex we have!!Oh god our first time in that forest ws amazing Naruto felt soo good!soo warm and tight...Shit im horny!!Well i have an ass to find so umm buy!!_

Lets just say both of the girls fainted from bloodloss...Well thats what thay get for reading Sasukes diary...Who wuld have taught Sasuke was a bigger pervert than Jiraya and Kakashi...truly this world is full of pervs,pedos and idiots.ahh what a beautifull world we live in.

_NOW WE GO TO SASUKE AND NARUTO AND SAI WHO IS TAKEING PICS OF THAM DOING STUFF(YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN)LOL:_

Right now Naruto and Sasuke were on the sleeping bag makeing out."S-Sasuke.take your clothes off now"naruto demanded. Whan Sasuke took that big roap off everything else fell down.Sasuke was standing in front of Naruto in only his boxers.Naruto blushed and looked away."Like what you see Naruto" Sasuke asked with a smirk.Shyly Naruto nodded.Sasuke bent down and raughly pulled Narutos shirt off.He stradeld him and groweld possesivly! Than he bent down and pulled the ridicilous orange pants of."Well,well have you been shaveing naruto?guess you really are an uke" Sasuke said as his smirk widend.he sucked on one of narutos nippels whle pinching the other.Whan it was hard he went to the other one to give it the same tretmant.After he was finshed he leand and kissed naruto.He trailed open mouth kisses down narutos chest licking and teaseing the younger boy.Just as he was about to take narutos boxers off thay heard "So this is bonding huh!No wonder Naruto ran after you like an idiot!" Sai said writteing something in his notebook.Both Sasuke and Naruto were very pissed and really horny(Well Sasuke was the horny one)."Say Sasuke do you mind if me and Naruto bond?" Sai asked with a grin.Sasuke got of Naruto did a few hand signs and the last thing Sai herd beafore he passed out was "CHIDORI NAGASHI"."Hn that takes care of him.Now where were we" Sasuke said as he aproched Naruto.

A FEW MOANS,GROANS,PANTS,SCREAMS LATER(THE AUTOR IS TOO LAZY AND WILL REPAY YOU BY WRITEING A LEMON VERSION SOMETIME THIS WEEK XD):

Sasuke was possesivly holding Naruto in his arm's.thay were sweathy and sleepy.

"I love you Naruto"said Sasuke slowly falling asleep."I love you too 'Suke". Naruto said also falling asleep.

_THAT MORNING (IT WAS SOMEWHERE AROUND 9:37 AM):_

Sakura and Karin were makeing breakfest.Sasuke and Naruto came out of thair tent togheter holding hands.Sakura and Karin noticed Sasuke and were about to greet him."Good morning Sasuke-k" thay never got to finish cuz thay both passed out.About 2 minutes later Sai,Yamato,Kakashi,Sugiyetsu and Juugo woke up.whan thay saw Karin and Sakura on the floor thay just shruged and started eating."Soo Sasuke did thay catch you and Naruto doing it,makeing out or something" Kakashi asked."We were holding hands.Tch stupid fangirls.at least now thay know im not interested in tham" sasuke said not careing at all.Naruto was just happiny eating his ramen.Whan thay finished everybody(exept Sakura and Karin who were still passed out)went to change thair cloths and take a bath.

2 hours later Sakura and Karin woke up."They look soo hot togheter" Karin said. "Yes whan we get to Konoha we gotta make a Fan Club.Im president and you and Ino can be co-presidents!!What do you say?".Sakura asked."Sure!!".Thay both squeeld and started makeing planes.

_WHER THE AKATSUKI ARE:_

"Leader-sama we got hot new Yaoi porn from konoha's Yaoi fan club!!" Hidan squeeld as he gave the Leader the cd "Well lets see shall we" the Leader said as he put the cd in the dvd player after everyone was thare thay played.5 minutes later everyone was passed out from bloodloss.The only thing going through Tobis head was "whan the hell did Itachis little brother find a boyfriend?and a hot one for that matter?"

_IN KONOHA:_

Lets just say Sasuke and Naruto still dont have the peace thay want...Yaoi fangirls are everywhere!!

_THE END _

Me:So was it any good?

Sasuke:It was ok!

Sai:Very good(fake smile)

Naruto:It was great DETTEBAYO!!

Sakura:Very good!!

Me:Yays!!alrighty Sasuke you and Naruto go and do something ok

Sasu/Naru:(doing it like bunnyes)

Me:Ok well REVIEW!!BUY!!

Sakura:BUY!!

Sai:Buy!!(fake smile)REVIEW!!


End file.
